Quand Jack Napier rencontre le Joker
by Antsybal
Summary: Le Joker est revenu à Gotham pour semer le chaos, pas pour se retrouver face à elle... Mais il semblerait qu'il n'en ait pas fini avec le passé.
1. Partie 1

**Bonsoir à tous, à toutes! **

**J'avais très envie d'écrire sur le Joker, qui est pour moi le personnage de cinéma le plus intéressant jamais interprété. Hommage posthume à Heath Ledger...  
**

**Ca fait trois jours que je me suis lancée. Il se peut que j'écrive quelques autres petits trucs mais je ne m'éterniserai  
sûrement pas sur ce fandom.**

**ENJOY !**

Rachel. Le Joker avait envie de vomir dès qu'il voyait son visage à la télévision, dès qu'il entendait sa voix à la radio. Aux côtés de Harvey Dent, la jeune femme rayonnait. Enchainant les procès, remplissant la prison de Gotham, elle semblait au mieux de sa forme. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis des années. Mais quelques mois auparavant, alors qu'il attendait un reportage sur un crime qu'il avait commis- et qui restait donc un mystère pour la population- il n'avait pu que reconnaître sa vieille amie. Que penserait-elle de lui ? Il s'en moquait. La jeune femme sourit à la caméra, assurant que son fiancé et elle rétabliraient paix et calme à Gotham. Elle le répugnait.

[…]

Alors la tour de Wayne Enterprise ressemblait à ça ? Il détestait. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, entouré d'idiots masqués qu'il ne connaissait même pas, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du hall avant que les portes ne se ferment. La voiture piégée du juge venait sûrement d'exploser, et le maire devait être mort. Parfait. Il ne restait plus que le bouquet final. Harvey Dent. Dès le lendemain, la ville reviendrait à la pègre. Et dès le surlendemain, elle serait enfin à lui.

La cloche retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Poussant nonchalamment l'homme devant lui, le Joker entra dans la salle de réception, un sourire aux lèvres. Il tira un coup en l'air, pour attirer l'attention de l'assemblée.

« Bien le bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Nous sommes l'animation de la soirée ! Mais avant tout, une question… Où est Harvey Dent ? »

Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et leva les yeux au ciel. Il détestait ça. Saisissant un fusil, il commença à faire le tour du cercle qui s'était formé autour de lui, répétant sa demande en fixant certaines personnes qui restaient silencieuses, pétrifiées. Tous les lâches. Les habitants de Gotham le décevraient décidément toujours.

« Les voyous de votre espèce ne nous font pas peur. »

Avait-il rêvé ? Ce vieillard corrompu osait-il s'adresser à lui, et le défier ?

« Tu sais… T'es le portrait craché de mon paternel. »

Le clown sortit un couteau, et, saisissant d'un geste la tête du rebelle, le plaqua contre la bouche du vieillard.

« Je détestait mon paternel ! » grogna-t-il.

L'imprévisibilité. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il réagirait l'instant suivant. Il aimait l'effet qu'il produisait autour de lui à chaque fois que la folie s'emparait de lui. C'était grisant de voir les gens se terrer à la moindre de ses paroles.

« Ca suffit, arrêtez. »

Derrière lui, une femme venait de l'interrompre. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, on le contrait. Ca commençait à vraiment l'énerver : il était venu pour zigouiller Dent et rendre aux habitants de Gotham leur instabilité d'antan, pas pour taper la causette à des bourgeois avides de sensations.

Mais, alors qu'il se retourna vers la voix, sa fureur s'envola. Elle était là. Rachel. Enfin il la revoyait, et il devait avouer que la télévision ne la mettait pas en valeur. Mais il était le Joker. Il n'allait pas sauter dans les bras de son ancienne amie en lui proposant d'aller boire un verre.

« Hey, bonsoir ma beauté ! Ca doit être toi, la gonzesse de Harvey. » fit-il semblant de deviner en la pointant avec son couteau. « Et tu es magnifique. »

Il lui tourna autour, et elle soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant elle.

« Tu es nerveuse ? C'est les cicatrices ? » demanda-t-il en faisant une moue presque innocente.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas, Jack. »

Jack. Seule Rachel Dawes était assez téméraire pour l'appeler ainsi alors qu'il était respecté sous le nom du Joker. Il éclata de son rire hystérique, jetant la tête en arrière, avant de se re-concentrer sur elle et de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Je sais qui tu es, mais te reconnaître ? Pitié, regarde-toi ! »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça… »

D'un geste, il attrapa la jeune femme par les cheveux et posa la lame de son couteau à la commissure de ses lèvres. Dans la salle, personne ne bougea. Enfin il retrouvait les sombres pulsions égoïstes des hommes.

« Comment oses-tu m'insulter, Rachel ?! »

« C'est un plaisir de retrouver ton sang-froid et ta stabilité. Maintenant, lâche-moi. »

« Là, je te reconnais. Malgré la robe et les paillettes, il n'y a que toi pour me répondre sur ce ton. Mais je ne suis plus ton ami, Rachel. Jack est mort le jour où est né le Joker. Et crois-moi, je suis capable de te tuer aussi lentement que si nous ne nous étions jamais connus. »

La jeune femme ne broncha pas. Elle était téméraire, pas suicidaire, et la lueur dans les yeux du Joker lui assurait de jolies cicatrices si elle parlait encore.

« Où est Harvey ? » demanda le clown.

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire… »

Le Joker s'écarta d'elle, hilare. La jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe. L'assassin se plia en deux de douleur et de surprise, et se releva, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« On fait un peu de résistance ! J'aime bien ça ! »

Rachel n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le Batman était sorti de nulle part.

« Alors tu vas m'adorer ! » intervint le justicier masqué.

Les hommes vulgairement maquillés s'approchèrent de Wayne et du Joker, donnant des coups à la chauve-souris dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais le Chevalier Noir se défendait et mettait à terre ses opposants un à un.

Rachel avait reculé dès que les premiers coups avaient été donnés, et regardait, le souffle court, la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée quand le Joker saisit un de ses hommes pour lui servir de bouclier. Aucun respect, pour personne. C'était bien Jack, ça.

Mais l'instant fut de courte durée. En une seconde, le clown saisit un pistolet à terre et le pointa sur elle, la serrant devant lui.

« Lâche cette arme. » ordonna le Batman.

Elle sentit le souffle du Joker sur sa nuque quand il ricana.

« Bien sûr, alors toi tu enlèves ton petit masque, et tu nous montres ton vrai visage ! »

Derrière elle, un coup de feu retentit et elle entendit une vitre se briser. En deux temps, trois mouvements, le Joker l'avait amenée près du précipice et la tenait en suspension dans le vide.

« Lâche-la. »

Rachel aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer. Sérieusement, qui disait « lâche-la » quand une personne se trouvait _justement_ dans une situation où il ne fallait _surtout pas_ la lâcher ?!

Elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, son cœur se soulever, et elle hurla de toutes ses forces.

[…]

« Jack Napier. » C'était ainsi qu'il s'était présenté, le jour de leur rencontre. Il lui avait tendu une main formelle et avait attendu qu'elle se présente à son tour. Puis il avait éclaté de rire. Elle avait alors douze ans, et avait quitté Gotham City une année auparavant, laissant derrière elle Bruce et tout espoir de retrouver un jour un ami. Mais Jack était entré dans sa vie, et pendant des années, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Il venait se réfugier chez elle, souvent, quand ses parents se disputaient. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient l'impression que la violence et la misère qui ruinaient leur ville d'Arkham n'étaient plus qu'un ancien souvenir. C'est quand ils eurent dix-sept ans que le comportement de Jack changea. Parfois, il semblait absent, et pouvait regarder dans le vide, silencieux, pendant des heures. D'autrefois, quand ils s'amusaient à réinventer le monde, il lui arrivait d'être pessimiste. Il avait commencé à critiquer les voleurs, non plus parce qu'ils volaient mais parce qu'ils volaient mal, ou juste par appât du gain. Il parlait de « criminalité médiocre ».

Elle se souvenait avoir eu peur de lui, une fois ou deux. Une nuit, il était arrivé chez elle et avait foncé tout droit vers sa chambre. Elle l'avait suivi, essayant de savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il vienne à cette heure-ci, en colère et aussi bouleversé. Mais plus elle lui demandait de raconter, plus elle essayait de le calmer, plus il s'énervait. Jusqu'au moment où il l'avait plaquée contre un mur, le regard noir et bloquant sa gorge avec son avant -bras droit. Bien sûr, après, il s'était excusé, avait demandé pardon, et avait raconté qu'il avait trouvé son père en train de battre sa mère. Il avait donc dû s'en mêler : mais il avait mis son père KO, et sa mère l'avait insulté, à lui, qui venait de la défendre.

Pendant quelques mois, tout revint à la normale. Puis un jour, une nouvelle ébranla la ville. Philip Napier et sa femme avaient été retrouvés morts dans leur appartement. Immédiatement, Rachel avait cherché à joindre Jack qui n'avait pas répondu. Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait trouvé un mot en rentrant chez elle.

Jack avait assisté à une énième dispute conjugale, qui cette fois avait mal tourné. Son père avait poignardé sa mère, devant lui. Jack avait saisi le couteau, et, comme un automate, l'avait vengée. Il disparaissait donc de la circulation. Il ne voulait plus appartenir à ce monde où la justice n'était rien. Elle devait l'oublier. Il l'aimait, très fort.

[…]

« Ca va aller ? »

Rachel ouvrit les yeux sur Bruce et les referma aussitôt. Elle avait rêvé de Jack. Des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et de la chute de son ancien ami. Bien évidemment, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter cette époque, son ami ayant disparu pour faire place à un psychopathe sanguinaire. Mais maintenant qu'il était réapparu à Gotham, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

« Rachel, ça va ? » insista le millionnaire.

« Je vais bien. » murmura-t-elle. « J'ai un de ces mal de crâne… ! »

« Je suis désolé, on a fait une mauvaise chute. J'ai réussi à amortir le choc mais on a quand même bien détruit le taxi sur lequel on est tombés ! » sourit Wayne.

« Où est Harvey ? »

« Chez lui, en sécurité. Enfin, chez vous. »

« Chez lui. Nous… notre relation semble vouée à l'échec. Il m'a demandé en mariage. Et… Je ne peux pas. »

« Oh. »

Ca n'était pas délicat. Bruce était amoureux d'elle depuis toujours, et Rachel ne voulait pas alimenter de faux espoirs.

« Tu as vraiment demandé au Joker de me lâcher alors qu'il voulait me balancer du haut de ton immeuble ? » plaisanta l'avocate en changeant de sujet.

« Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose comme ça, oui… » s'excusa Bruce.

« Tu ne peux pas te battre correctement et réfléchir, c'est ça ? »

« Me voilà démasqué ! »

Bruce plongea son regard dans les yeux de Rachel, et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Je vais demander à Alfred de t'amener à manger. » dit-il en se reprenant. « Et… »

« Je sais. Je prends une douche et je te rejoins en bas. Je te dirai tout ce que je sais sur Jack. Enfin, sur le Joker. »

« Merci. »

L'homme se leva, déposa un baiser sur le font de son ami, et quitta la pièce.

[…]

« Parfait ! Quelque chose d'autre que je dois savoir? »

« Il n'a peur de rien. »

« De rien ? »

« Pas de souffrir, pas de mourir, et il se fiche des souffrances des gens autour de lui. Il n'a rien à perdre. Ca réduit tes chances de l'intimider, hein ? »

« Effectivement… »

« Si tu veux l'arrêter, tu devras le tuer. Hum. Ca me parait bizarre de dire ça, malgré tout…»

« Ce n'est plus Jack. Jack est mort quand tu avais dix sept ans. » répondit l'orphelin. « Et maintenant file ! Tu dois aller applaudir Harvey pour le discours qu'il a promis de faire malgré les circonstances et je dois aller… me changer pour assurer sa protection. »

« Merci encore pour m'avoir sauvé, Bruce. »

« C'est le rôle du Batman. Il semblerait que certains à Gotham City aient encore besoin de lui. » répondit le héros sur un ton amer.

Rachel rougit. Elle lui avait souvent demandé d'abandonner le Chevalier Noir, pour qu'enfin ils puissent construire une vraie relation, mais avait brisé tout espoir une année auparavant en rencontrant Harvey. Bruce quitta la pièce, en lui souriant. La jeune femme rougit de plus belle. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas la détester ?

[…]

« Et je promets à Gotham la liberté d'antan. Bientôt la ville reviendra à ses citoyens ! Comptez sur moi pour éliminer tant les dealers que les flics corrompus qui les relâchent plus vite que de raison ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata dans la foule.

Du haut d'un bâtiment, Batman lui ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui se déroulait sur l'estrade. Le discours de Dent tournerait court s'il ne restait pas vigilant. Le Joker était là, le Joker devait être là, il ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion d'éliminer le procureur. Mais la cérémonie se déroulait dans le calme et ce dernier semblait perdurer.

[…]

Rien. Absolument rien ne s'était passé. Pas un coup de feu, pas une insulte, la cérémonie s'était déroulée dans le calme le plus total, et le Batman n'aimait pas ça. Le Joker aurait dû intervenir, et il s'attendait maintenant à un coup de théâtre.

Coup de théâtre qui arriva le soir même. Bruce était assis aux côtés d'Alfred et tous deux regardaient en silence les informations, quand l'écran se brouilla pour faire place à une vidéo amateur. Un éclat de rire hystérique envahit la pièce et ils virent apparaître le Joker, par intermittence, au rythme des mouvements de la caméra amateur.

« Bonsoir, chers citoyens de Gotham ! J'ai un petit message à faire passer au Batman ! Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai été calme pendant le discours de Dent et j'ai laissé ton procureur adoré tranquille… et vivant. Mouhahahaha ! Mais si à minuit, tu ne t'es pas démasqué, alors dès demain, je mettrai la ville à feu et à sang. »

Le Joker repartit dans un délire hystérique avant que l'image ne se brouille et que la chaine d'information ne reprenne ses droits sur la télévision. Bruce resta silencieux. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'alternative. Presque aussitôt le message diffusé, le projecteur qui faisait office de lien entre la police et lui s'alluma. Gordon voulait lui parler.

[…]

« Où est Jim ? »

« C'est moi qui ai quelque chose à vous dire. » répondit Dent. « On va écrouer le Joker. J'ai un plan. »

« Vous l'avez entendu, si d'ici deux heures je ne me suis pas rendu, il fera régner le chaos dans Gotham. »

« Je vais me démasquer. Je suis le Batman, j'avoue tout. On me transfère en prison, car croyez moi, si pour la tranquillité de Gotham le Joker veut vous marginaliser, les juges vous marginaliseront. Le Joker attaquera forcément pendant le transfert. Et là, vous intervenez. »

« Vous vous mettez en danger. »

« Vous savez comme moi que c'est la seule issue. C'est ça, où vous vous démasquez, et finissez quand même en prison sans personne pour vous défendre pendant votre transfert. Gotham doit être sauvée, et il n'y a que nous pour le faire. »

[…]

« Bilan ? Cinq morts, une route nationale à refaire, et une dizaine de voitures bonnes pour la casse. Sans parler de la confiance des citoyens que vous avez bien ébranlée. »

« On a quand même eu le Joker. » tenta Gordon face à son supérieur.

« Et on a perdu Dent. Les habitants de la ville ne croiront plus jamais en nous. La pègre va reprendre le dessus sur Gotham. Il faut faire parler le Joker, pour qu'il nous dise où est Harvey... A tout prix. Allez chercher le Batman. »

« Il est déjà dans nos locaux. » avoua le commissaire.

La nuit avait été mouvementée et Jim avait attrapé le clown, sauvant le Chevalier Noir in extremis. Ce dernier attendait plus ou moins patiemment d'interroger celui qui se revendiquait comme son alter ego maléfique.

« Dîtes lui d'intervenir. Qu'il fasse vite. »

Gordon n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le héros masqué sortit de l'ombre et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Il entra et se précipita sur l'assassin, lui cognant la tête sur la table en métal.

« Ouch ! Pas en premier, la tête, ça trouble beaucoup la victime ! »

Wayne tapa du poing avec force, prenant garde à écraser les phalanges du clown.

« Tu vois ? » commenta le Joker.

Aucune gêne face à la douleur, comme Rachel l'avait prédit.

« Tu me veux, je suis là. »

« J'étais curieux de voir ce que tu ferais. Et je suis loin d'être déçu : tu as laissé mourir cinq personnes. Et tu as laissé Dent prendre ta place… Même un gars dans mon genre trouve ça dur. »

« Où est Dent ? »

« Ces crétins de la pègre veulent que tu disparaisses pour revenir au « bon vieux temps ». Mais je suis réaliste. Le passé c'est le passé. Tu as changé les choses. A jamais. »

« Alors pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? »

Le joker éclata de rire comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi hilarant.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer ! Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? Je recommencerai à racketter les dealers de la pègre ? Non, non. Non ! Non, toi, tu me complètes. »

« Tu n'es qu'une ordure qui tue pour l'argent. »

« Ne parles pas comme eux, ça n'est pas toi ! Même si tu en rêves. A leurs yeux tu n'es qu'une bête de foire, comme moi. Pour l'instant tu leur es utile, mais après… »

Le Joker n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva soulevé du sol par l'homme chauve-souris.

« Où est Dent ?! »

« Tu t'imposes tant de règles, et tu crois qu'elles vont te sauver ? »

« Je n'ai qu'une règle. »

« Alors fait un effort pour l'oublier si tu cherches la vérité. »

« Précise. »

« Le seul moyen de survivre dans ce monde, c'est d'oublier les règles. Et ce soir tu vas devoir oublier ta règle d'or. Avec le peu de temps qu'il te reste, tu vas devoir jouer à mon petit jeu si tu veux sauver l'un des deux. »

« Des deux ? »

« Tu sais pendant un certain temps, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais Dent. A la façon dont tu t'es jeté sur elle… »

Même plaqué contre un mur sans toucher le sol, le Joker ne s'était pas départi de sa bonne humeur mal placée. Le Batman le retourna avant de le jeter sur la table. Puis, il bloqua la porte avec une chaise malgré les ordres que Gordon hurlait de l'autre côté de la cloison.

« Harvey est au courant pour toi et sa jolie petite ? »

« Où sont-ils ?! »

« Tuer c'est fait un choix. C'est choisir une vie plutôt qu'une autre. Ton grand ami le procureur, ou sa petite fiancée... Détend toi, je vais te dire où ils sont, tous les deux ! Ca tombe bien, tu vas devoir faire un choix. Lui, il est au deux cent cinquante, cinquante deuxième Rue, et elle sur l'Avenue X à Cicero. »

Batman laissa le Joker au sol sans remarquer son haussement de sourcil.

« Trop facile. » murmura le clown.

[…]

Bruce Wayne était atterré. Le Joker avait inversé les adresses. Dent était dans un état critique au Gotham Central Hospital, et Rachel était morte. Les hommes de Gordon n'avaient même pas retrouvé son corps dans les cendres du bâtiment. Il allait retrouver le Joker, et le tuer, lentement. Ce clown paierait, puis Wayne se retirerait dans son manoir. Il en était terminé de Batman.

* * *

**Voilà la première partie, je mets la seconde immédiatement, puisque je n'avais coupé que pour vous faciliter la lecture ! :)**

**Des avis?**


	2. Partie 2

**Voilà la suite... et fin :)**

Rachel se réveilla péniblement. Autour d'elle, tout était sombre, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait deviner où elle se trouvait. Elle se souvenait être entrée dans sa voiture pour suivre le convoi de Harvey, mais un homme avec un masque de clown avait surgi de la banquette arrière et l'avait endormie en plaçant un mouchoir devant sa bouche. L'odeur âcre du formol était encore présente en elle, et l'écœurait. Soudain, la pièce s'éclaira si fortement qu'elle dû fermer les yeux.

« Bonsoir, Rachel. Tu diras à tes amis de la police de ne jamais me laisser en compagnie d'idiots. Il est vraiment trop facile de s'échapper, avec un peu de technologie explosive !»

Une voix qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

« Où est Harvey ? » demanda-t-elle au Joker.

« Il est vivant. Mais tu peux me remercier. J'ai menti au Batman qui a accouru pour te sauver, et il a finalement sauvé ton cher procureur. Sans mon petit mensonge, il serait mort ! Quant à toi, tu as brûlé vive, aux yeux des habitants de Gotham. »

L'homme maquillé éclata d'un rire aussi hystérique qu'à son habitude.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de succès auprès des justiciers, masqués ou non ! » continua le Joker sur le ton de la conversation.

« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi. »

« Sûrement bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Parce que je n'allais pas laisser ces idiots de flics choisir entre ton mec et toi. Regarde comme tu aurais fini... »

Bien évidemment… Il était le Joker, il jouait, et l'idée de l'avoir laissée tranquillement chez elle ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Un entrepôt au nord de Gotham. Bien sûr, j'aurais adoré t'inviter chez moi, ou alors, comme au bon vieux temps, on aurait pu aller se réfugier chez toi, mais pour des raisons évidentes, je dois rester caché. Tu comprends, je suppose. »

Toujours ce ton gai, et léger. Rachel regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une simple pièce, dépourvue du tout mobilier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de formuler les questions qu'elle s'était interdit de poser.

« Où étais-tu toutes ces années ? »

« Je suis allé de ville en ville, aidant la pègre à reprendre le contrôle sur ses territoires. »

« Qu'as-tu fait de tes rêves, de tes talents de magicien ? »

Le Joker éclata de rire.

« C'est étrange que tu demandes ! Il y a deux jours justement, je faisais un tour de magie devant Maroni, Gambol et leurs hommes. Mais inutile de s'étendre, ça n'aurait pas été à ton goût. »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Rachel le dévisagea gravement.

« Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? » demanda alors Jack Napier.

« Et tu oses me dire ça ?! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne te crains pas, Jack ! »

Eclat de rire. Encore.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Rachel. Tu ne me connais pas. Je suis le Joker, je suis un philosophe, tu sais ! Décadent, certes, d'après mes psychologues. Tous plus fous que moi, d'ailleurs…. Il y en a même une qui a été assez idiote pour tomber amoureuse, tu sais ? »

« Philosophe ? » demanda Rachel en ignorant les commentaires annexes.

« Ton ami le Batman a compris ça, lui aussi. La folie est comme la gravité. Tout ce dont elle a besoin c'est d'une petite impulsion. Bientôt les citoyens de Gotham deviendront aussi fous que moi ! Je ne fais que montrer l'exemple.»

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un tueur à la chaîne ! »

« Tu as une vision tellement noire de moi. »

« Nous nous sommes quittés sur le meurtre de ton père, et quand je te retrouve, tu tiens un couteau sur ma joue. Que veux-tu que je pense de toi ? »

« J'ai toujours été comme ça, Rachel. J'ai toujours laissé s'exprimer ma part d'ombre. Et tu fais ça, aussi. Tu savais que j'étais sombre et torturé, et pourtant, tu m'ouvrais ta porte, jour après jour. Déjà quand nous étions adolescents tu n'avais pas peur de moi, alors que tout le monde voyait clair dans mon jeu et m'évitait. »

« Tu mens. Tu as changé. Tu n'étais pas comme ça. »

« Crois ce que tu veux, au fond, tu connais déjà la vérité. »

« Combien de temps vas-tu me garder ici ? »

Le Joker sourit. Rachel remarqua que cette foi-ci, la grimace n'avait plus rien d'effrayant et qu'un éclat animait les yeux maquillés de noir.

« Un changement de sujet dans les règles de l'art ! Disons, le temps qu'il faudra pour que le Batman vienne à ma rencontre pour te venger. »

« Il sera bientôt là, dans ce cas. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Tu es une femme ravissante, n'importe qui tuerait pour toi. »

« Non. N'importe qui m'offrirait des fleurs, si tu veux, mais tuer, ce n'est pas encore une technique de drague populaire. »

Le clown éclata de rire.

« Sarcastique, comment avais-je pu oublier ça ! Et cachotière, avec ça ! Tu pensais pouvoir cacher à ton vieil ami que tu avais des problèmes de couple ? C'est quoi ton problème avec le mariage ? L'engagement ? Ou bien Dent est-il tout simplement un mec trop sage pour toi ? » demanda le criminel sérieusement, comme s'ils partageait des confidences autour d'un café.

« Tu es un malade. »

« Si tu le dis ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais on a des choses à faire ! Un… ami me prête son appartement quelques jours, le temps que la chauve-souris sorte de son trou et que je la tue. Il faut se rendre là bas incognito. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

Le joker leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur la jeune femme. Il sortit lentement un couteau de sa poche et bloqua Rachel entre la lame et le mur.

« Ne m'oblige pas à l'utiliser. La tentation de te tuer pour de vrai est forte mais au nom d'une certaine moralité, je ne le fais pas. Mais tu n'as aucune utilité vivante. Si je compte juste te relâcher après avoir tué le Batman, rien ne peut pourtant m'empêcher de te zigouiller. Compris ? »

Rachel ne répondit pas mais obtempéra quand il lui fit signe de le suivre.

[…]

Dent était toujours dans le coma. La moitié de son visage était brûlée, mais il était loin de ressembler à Double-Face, le super vilain qu'adorait Bruce dans les comics de son enfance. La peau n'avait pas disparue pour laisser place aux os et aux articulations, mais semblait avoir fondu, dévisageant l'anciennement charmant procureur. Wayne était assis depuis plusieurs heures près du corps inerte, silencieux.

Il était venu à l'hôpital pour essayer de trouver une solution. Peut-être Dent avait-il des informations qu'il pourrait communiquer au sujet de ses ravisseurs ? Peut-être aurait-il une idée pour retrouver le Joker ? Mais visiblement, le procureur n'était pas en état d'aider le Batman. Il devrait se débrouiller seul.

[…]

« Quel endroit charmant, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

« Tu veux vraiment occuper l'appartement d'un type que tu as _tué_ ? »

« Gambol aurait été ravi de me le laisser. On a une vue sur l'immeuble Wayne Enterprise, une vraie merveille, ton ami Bruce n'est pas loin ! Même si le pauvre homme te pleure sûrement. Ton retour sera une bonne surprise! »

Rachel resta silencieuse et déambula dans l'appartement. Il occupait tout un étage. L'argent sale payait mieux que celui gagné honnêtement au fur et à mesure des démantèlements de réseaux, nota-t-elle.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici ? »

« Tu supposes bien, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix, tu avoueras. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai du boulot ! Sois sage, je n'ai pas envie de salir un de mes beaux couteaux… » avertit le Joker avant de quitter l'appartement.

[…]

Tout le monde savait à quoi il ressemblait, tout le monde était en alerte suite à la disparition de Dent, le Batman voulait sa peau, et pourtant, il sortit sans encombre. Il marcha vers l'hôpital et dû se faire plus discret pour entrer. Sans problème pourtant -il était le Joker que diantre !- il rejoignit la chambre de Dent. Voir le corps ainsi étendu du procureur ne lui fit aucun effet, mais lorsqu'il aperçu son visage massacré, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner…de plaisir. Il aimait tellement voir le monde brûler, et Harvey Dent illustrait à la perfection cette métaphore. Sans réfléchir davantage, le Joker tira sur un des fils qui reliait le procureur à la vie. Puis, éclatant d'un rire remplit d'une hystérie glaciale, il tua Dent, fil après fil.

[…]

« Rachel ? »

Le silence ne lui répondit pas et le Joker accéléra ses pas, ouvrant toutes les pièces à la volée, se mettant en colère contre son amie. Mais il la trouva finalement endormie, sur le canapé d'une pièce qui servait de bureau. Et de sale d'exécution, mais Rachel n'avait pas pu le deviner. Le clown s'approcha de la jeune femme et la souleva, l'amenant endormie dans la chambre voisine. Il ne pouvait dire pourquoi, mais il n'aimait pas la voir allongée sur ce qui avait servi de lit de mort à de nombreux hommes. Le sang et la violence ne lui allaient pas. Elle était bien trop pure pour ça.

Il se souvenait de leur adolescence. A chaque fois qu'ils mettaient un film violent ou sanglant, il le regardait avec fascination, tandis qu'il la voyait du coin de l'œil mettre une main devant ses yeux. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui insistait pour mettre ce genre de films. Comme si elle voulait s'entraîner, s'habituer… Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Rachel était attirée par l'Ombre, par le chaos, même si jamais elle ne franchirait le pas qui la mènerait dans les ténèbres. Elle avait préféré devenir avocate, trouvant là la meilleure façon de côtoyer le mal sans y plonger. Ils étaient si semblables, tous les deux. Dès le premier jour, il l'avait su. Mais il n'avait pas eu la force de rester du bon côté, alors qu'elle n'avait pas franchi la barrière pour le rejoindre. Ils auraient pu être si heureux, tous les deux… Au lieu de ça, il avait dû fuir, pour la protéger.

[…]

« _Harvey Dent est mort aujourd'hui. Il semblerait qu'il ait été assassiné alors qu'il était dans le coma au Gotham Central Hospital. La police n'a pour le moment pas fait de déclaration officielle, mais nous pouvons certainement penser que le Joker est à la base de tout ça ? Peut-être ce monstre qui agite Gotham voulait-t-il terminer le travail mis à mal par le Batman, la nuit dernière ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le procureur qui incarnait l'espoir à Gotham nous a quittés, cet après-midi._ »

Le Joker n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le message avait été diffusé. Quel idiot d'avoir autorisé Rachel à allumer la télévision… ! La jeune femme le regardait, mais il ne voulait pas tourner la tête vers elle, gardant le regard obstinément tourné vers l'écran.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça… Jack, ne me dis pas que c'est toi. »

Il aurait aimé tourner la tête, lui dire qu'il avait débranché Harvey avec beaucoup de plaisir et que si elle avait quelque chose à redire, il pouvait lui dessiner un joli sourire avec un de ses couteaux. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. S'il ne l'avait pas tuée, c'était parce que c'était Rachel, et pour la même raison, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait détruit sa vie.

« Jack… Regarde-moi, et dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi… S'il te plait, Jack… »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle et elle y lut ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas lire. C'était lui, il était un meurtrier, il avait tué des dizaines de personnes, il avait poignardé son père, et il avait tué Harvey. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Sans réfléchir, elle le gifla avant de se mettre à sangloter. Pourquoi était-il revenu, pourquoi avait-il sali les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui en gâchant sa vie et tuant ceux qu'elle aimait ?

« Je voulais te rendre service. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Rachel, surprise d'entendre le Joker murmurer.

« Tu l'aurais vu après l'accident… Il était défiguré. Il n'aurait plus été capable d'incarner l'espoir de Gotham. Il aurait probablement sombré dans la folie… »

« Dans la folie ?! Tu oses parler de folie ?! Il était mon fiancé ! »

« Votre couple courait dans un mur. »

« C'était un être humain, Jack. Tu n'as pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur les gens, comme tu le penses… »

« Je l'ai fait pour toi. Je te le jure. »

« Ne fais plus rien pour moi ! Disparais, comme tu l'as fait il y a quinze ans. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Soudain, Batman et la pègre n'avaient plus aucune importance. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle le déteste. Quand il avait quitté Arkham, il avait espéré l'oublier. Il avait voulu se persuader qu'elle n'avait aucune valeur pour lui. Mais depuis qu'il avait croisé sa route à Gotham, tous ces actes semblaient indiquer le contraire. Il ne l'avait pas tuée, il l'avait prise avec lui, il avait voulu la protéger. Encore.

« Oui. »

« Alors vas-t-en. J'ai rendez-vous ce soir avec le Batman, puis, soit je serai mort, soit je m'en irai. Tu es libre d'annoncer à tout le monde que tu es vivante. Pardonne-moi si j'ai bousillé ta vie. »

L'humanité reprenait le dessus quand elle était là et il le sentait. Il discutait, réfléchissait normalement et n'avait pas envie de rire hystériquement ou de dégainer son couteau à tout bout de champ. Mais ça n'était pas lui. Elle referma la porte sans un regard pour lui et il explosa le vase près de lui sur le mur d'en face.

[…]

Il l'avait déjà presque oubliée. Toute son énergie était à nouveau focalisée sur le Batman. Il été resté connecté à la chaîne d'informations et visiblement, Rachel n'avait pas réapparu publiquement. Il était caché au dernier étage d'un immeuble désaffecté, et entendait ses hommes affronter les flics et le Chevalier Noir aux étages inférieurs. Calmement, il fixait l'horizon. Les chiens étaient affamés et ça ferait une bonne entrée en matière de les lâcher sur la chauve-souris.

Chauve-souris qui arriva enfin à lui. Il lâcha les molosses et éclata de rire en les voyant attaquer. Puis il se jeta sur le justicier en attrapant une barre e fer au passage, le rouant de coups. Mais la combinaison noire semblait solide. Cela ne gênait pas le Joker. Il se retrouva projeté en arrière mais continua de rire.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre, prend ton temps ! » réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

« Je ne te tuerai pas. »

Quelle déception. Même le Batman n'était pas un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il décida de le provoquer.

« Tu voulais sauver ta petite Rachel, mais je l'ai tuée. Tu n'as pas envie de m'étriper ? Tes balloches ont disparu ? Allez, sois joueur ! »

Le Chevalier Noir jeta le Joker un peu plus loin et ignora le rire inapproprié.

« Qu'attends-tu ? »

Le justicier resta debout et regarda le Joker rire à ses pieds.

« Tu veux des détails pour te mettre en colère ? Tu n'y arrives pas tout seul, c'est ça ? » provoqua l'assassin.

Batman ne broncha pas.

« Elle a du souffrir, quand l'essence a brûlé et qu'elle a prit feu, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'homme en noir rugit et dégaina un poignard d'une de ses chaussures. Il fit un pas vers le Joker et n'eut pas le temps de se baisser que quelqu'un tomba accroupi entre eux.

« Rachel ? »

Derrière elle, le Joker cessa de rire. Que faisait-elle là ?

« Arrête. Tu l'as eu, ne deviens pas comme lui, ne deviens pas un assassin. » intima-t-elle au Batman.

« Tu es vivante ? »

« Je te raconterai. Maintenant, pose cette arme. »

Surpris, le justicier lâcha le poignard qui tomba en résonnant dans la pièce vide. Les flics gravirent les dernières marches du bâtiment et encerclèrent le Joker, l'amenant à leur suite.

[…]

Elle avait tout raconté à Bruce quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, puis avait dû remplir une déposition dans les règles de l'art devant le commissaire Gordon. Dans sa cellule, le Joker ne bougeait pas et la fixait. Ou plutôt, il la _scrutait_.

« J'aimerai lui parler… » demanda-t-elle à son ami flic.

« Il est dangereux. »

« Je vous ai tout raconté, vous savez qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. »

Gordon hésita encore un peu et fit signe à un agent de transférer le Joker dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

[…]

« Ils me font confiance pour leur donner les éventuels renseignements que tu peux me donner et ne nous écoutent pas. Nous sommes seuls, sois tranquille. » expliqua Rachel au Joker tandis que celui-ci lançait un regard noir vers la vitre sans teint.

« Pourquoi tu es revenue ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Pour éviter que Batman ne se salisse les mains. »

« Oui, j'ai compris que tu connais bien celui qui se cache sous le masque. Mais tu as voulu qu'on discute, alors jouons carte sur carte, veux-tu ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle s'adossa au mur.

« Sainte Rachel. » railla le Joker.

« Quand tu es parti, je me suis retrouvée terriblement seule. Je n'ai pas compris que tu t'en ailles, que tu m'abandonnes. Tu n'étais pas un meurtrier, tu avais vengé ta mère et tu rentrais plus dans la catégorie des héros à mes yeux. Mais tu es parti. Alors je t'ai tellement détesté que j'ai commencé mes études de droit. J'ai juré d'enfermer le maximum de voyous dans ton genre. »

« Je ne pouvais pas rester. Tu ne pouvais pas rester en contact avec un type comme moi. Je suis un assassin, Rachel. Je suis le Joker. »

« Non. Tu es Jack Napier. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, quand tu es avec moi… »

La jeune avocate plongea son regard dans le regard sombre du clown. Ce dernier la dévisagea et s'approcha encore d'elle.

Se laissant emporter par la frustration qu'avait engendrée le passé, par les passions inabouties de leurs adolescences, Rachel et le Joker se laissèrent emporter dans un baiser désespéré. Il la sentait s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Il comprit alors que si des années auparavant, il avait eu le courage de l'embrasser comme il le faisait maintenant, il aurait pu changer les choses. Mais la réalité les rattrapa.

Un coup frappé à la porte marquait la fin de l'entrevue. Le Joker recula d'un pas, regardant Rachel avant de détourner le regard et de quitter la pièce, sans un mot.

Seule dans la cellule, l'avocate repensa à une phrase que lui avait dite Jack, des années auparavant.

_« __Dans leurs derniers moments la plupart des gens révèlent qui ils sont réellement. »_

Et il était celui qu'il avait toujours été pour elle. Un homme bien.

* * *

**Voilà ce que m'inspirait le Joker; un personnage profond que j'avais envie de réinventer un peu.  
****J'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience ! :)**

**Antsybal**


End file.
